1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to an N-in-1 card connector capable of receiving multiple cards effectively, without interference therebetween.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chinese Patent No. 2829137 issued to Taishuo on Oct. 18, 2006 discloses an N-in-1 card connector, which comprises a casing forming more than two receiving spaces for inserting cards and more than two sets of terminals retaining in the casing and extending toward into the corresponding respective spaces for engaging with the cards. A second set of terminals is positioned on the bottom of the front end of the casing and is backwards, upwards and elastically tilted from the lower part of the casing, used for engaging with a mating card. The card connector further comprises a pressing plate, both ends of which are movably arranged in the casing and can move upwards and downwards. The pressing plate is provided with a plurality of hollowed parts. The second set of terminals has a plurality of contacting portions passing upwards through the hollowed parts and being exposed on the pressing plate. The pressing plate is supported by the second set of terminals and is positioned in an upper position when a mating card is not inserted. The pressing plate is pressed by the mating card to be located at a lower position and the terminals are compressed to have elasticity. The terminals can release elasticity and the pressing plate return to the original position when the card is removed. After a period of use, the elasticity of the terminals may become weaken, and the pressing plate supported by the terminals may not return to the original position. The second card can be durably used with the card connector to transmit signals to a mother circuit board through the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.